The present disclosure generally relates to modular multilevel converters (MMCs) and, more particularly, to improving energy storage capabilities of modular multilevel converters.
Generally, a modular multilevel converter may be used in voltage systems, such as a high voltage direct current (HVDC) system or a high voltage alternative current (HVAC) system. More specifically, the modular multilevel converter may be employed to convert between alternating current (AC) electrical power and direct current (DC) electrical power. For example, in an HVDC system, the modular multilevel converter may convert high voltage AC electrical power received from an AC grid to high voltage DC electrical power supplied to a DC grid or storage component (e.g., battery). Additionally, the modular multilevel converter may convert high voltage DC electrical power received from the DC grid or storage component to high voltage AC electrical power supplied to the AC grid.